


But the sun rolling high through the sapphire sky keeps great and small on the endless round

by elizabettablack



Series: PARENT || MYSTRADE [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Parents, Established Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Established Relationship, Gay Parents, Greg is Sweet, M/M, Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade Fluff, Mycroft IS the British Government, Parental Lestrade, Parenthood, Paternal Lestrade, Protective Mycroft, Protective Parents
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 11:15:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12580584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elizabettablack/pseuds/elizabettablack
Summary: Mycroft ha tenido que viajar por trabajo.Greg se queda al cuidado de los traviesos pequeños Lestrade-Holmes.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [I_Am_Momo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Am_Momo/gifts), [RSMelodyMalone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RSMelodyMalone/gifts), [Hatsherlocked](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hatsherlocked/gifts), [TsukiLegacy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsukiLegacy/gifts), [Baru_Black](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baru_Black/gifts), [PrinceBSlocked](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceBSlocked/gifts), [lady_chibineko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_chibineko/gifts).



> Dedicado a mis muchachas del grupo de What'sApp de 'Mystrade Is Real 4 Us'  
> Pueden unirse aquí { https://www.facebook.com/groups/1618969501677498/ } si gustan obtener novedades sobre el ship.  
> Recomiendo leerlo al ritmo de la canción de Elton John, The Circle Of Life, que me ha acompañado en el proceso de escritura.   
> Aquí les dejo el link { https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o8ZnCT14nRc }  
> Gracias por leer ♥

-Papá, Sophie no me deja jugar tranquilo…

\- No es verdad, Ethan no quiere aceptar que ha tomado el camino equivocado y debe volver a empezar la partida…

\- ¡Siempre lo arruina todo!

\- ¡Eres demasiado tonto! ¿De verdad somos hermanos?

Greg se rascó la nuca, algo agobiado. Era su día libre, pero no había podido relajarse ni siquiera un segundo. Sus hijos estaban a punto de enloquecer por un siempre videojuego, y él no sabía dónde esconderse. Sumado a esto, Mycroft estaba ausente, excesivamente lejos como para pedirle ayuda. Si bien había disminuido sus horas de trabajo semanales a más de la mitad, los viajes eran algo que no podía evitar.

Su esposo se encontraba en Beijing. Exactamente a 8,140 kilómetros de su dolor de cabeza producido por el malestar que sentía cada vez que se quedaba solo con los niños. No es que no disfrutara del hecho de ser padre; adoraba a sus pequeños más que a nada en el mundo. Pero lo que Mycroft desconocía era el comportamiento de sus hijos cuando él no estaba en casa. Greg no había querido comentarlo porque sabía que el trabajo del pelirrojo era lo que, básicamente, les aseguraba un futuro venturoso. Su sueldo era abismalmente inferior, y sabía que no le quedaba mucho hilo en el carretel para mantenerse en actividad por el tiempo suficiente para que los niños fueran a la universidad; de ello iba a encargarse su esposo. Por ende, su secreto más grande era la cantidad de berrinches que sus pequeños hacían cuando se encontraban bajo el cuidado del zorro plateado.

Sophie se lo había dejado ver en una ocasión en la cual, agotado por el comportamiento de ambos niños, los amenazó con contarle a su padre lo que habían hecho para que él los castigue. Claro, la joven de genética Holmes lo dejó helado cuando le explicó, pacientemente, que él era el único culpable. Ambos sabían que Greg era permisivo, quizás en exceso. Cuando Mycroft estaba en casa, había que hablar en determinado tono de voz, cumplir con las tareas encomendadas y tratar a todo el mundo respetuosamente. En cambio, Greg no se ponía tan estricto con los horarios, los quehaceres o las palabrotas. Sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que contarle la verdad a su esposo, pero tenía demasiado miedo. Él había cedido, arruinando el fino trabajo que Mycroft había hecho criando a los pequeños bajo determinados límites.

Suspiró y se puso de pie, acercándose a ambos con paso pesado.

\- ¿Qué puedo hacer para que dejes jugar a tu hermano en paz, Sophie?

\- Quiero maquillarte y pintarte las uñas.

La respuesta no le agradó en absoluto, pero sabía que no tenía opción. Cuando accedió, Ethan suspiró aliviado. Su pequeño era su viva imagen, y Greg sabía que de verdad necesitaba ese espacio a solas. Sophie lo dominaba todo, al igual que su padre. La pequeña pelirroja había heredado su inteligencia, y también su habilidad para las deducciones. No le daba respiro a su pobre hermano, que comenzaba a desesperarse ante cada intromisión de la niña. Greg y Ethan habían hablado al respecto en una de sus ‘tardes de hombres’, como solían llamar a esos bellos días en los cuales salían a tomar un helado y a jugar al soccer en el parque, mientras Mycroft y Sophie compraban ropa en las tiendas más exclusivas de Londres.

Ethan se sentía totalmente herido cuando Sophie lo trataba de tonto. Sabía que ella era sobresaliente, que su cerebro era muy diferente al suyo, pero aún así le dolía que ella recalcara la diferencia. Greg le había explicado que él poseía otros dones que los Holmes no, pero sabía en su interior que sólo era un consuelo para pobres. Claro, a Ethan le hubiese encantado tener una genética diferente. Él era culpable por haber accedido al pedido de Mycroft de ser el primero en intentar ser padre. Ahora, su hijo debía cargar eternamente con su estupidez hereditaria.

Ése había sido uno de los motivos por los que había rechazado tantas veces salir con Mycroft en un principio. Sentía que no tendría nada para aportarle a la velada, y que sólo quedaría en evidencia lo pobre que era su cerebro en comparación con el de Holmes. Sin embargo, con el tiempo se fue dando cuenta que, justamente, eso era lo que a Mycroft le gustaba de él; que fuera tan simple. Simple, pero en el buen sentido de la palabra. Despreocupado, libre de tanto tormento, limpio, espontáneo. Ser simple lo había ayudado a conquistar al hombre de su vida, y sabía que poco a poco, la simpleza ayudaría a Ethan a ganarse buenos amigos y a tener un buen futuro. Claro, estudiar siempre le resultaría difícil, pero la paciencia y el fuego Lestrade haría lo suyo; a Greg le había costado muchísimo terminar su carrera para convertirse en Detective Inspector, pero nada lo detuvo, porque realmente quería serlo. Rogaba que Ethan también hubiese heredado su perseverancia.

Le guiñó un ojo al muchacho, quien devolvió el gesto y volvió a su videojuego. Sophie, por su parte, fue a buscar su arsenal de maquillaje y esmaltes de uñas. Negó con la cabeza al entender que tendría que someterse por completo, y eso también incluía el peinado. Le gustaba que su princesa pudiera divertirse así con él, ya que Mycroft no accedía bajo ninguna circunstancia. Greg creía que su esposo era exagerado por demás, y que los juegos mentales no eran todo lo que importaba en la vida. Sabía que, muy dentro suyo, le gustaría ver a Mycroft completamente maquillado por su hija pequeña, ahora que Ethan había crecido y ya no les prestaba la misma atención que antes. Él ya tenía 9 años, contra los 6 de Sophie. Quizás no debieron esperar tanto para tener a la pequeña, pero ahora no era momento de lamentarse. Ella tenía el labial preparado y se acercaba con una enorme sonrisa.

Una vez que su rostro quedó terminado, Sophie se dedicó a sus uñas. Eligió un tono anaranjado que contrastaba a la perfección con las manos de su padre. Greg estaba distraído, respondiendo un email del trabajo mientras la pequeña realizaba su trabajo. Tan concentrado estaba, que cuando Mycroft le invitó a hacer una videollamada por WhatsApp, atendió sin recordar que estaba cubierto de maquillaje.

Mycroft parpadeó varias veces al verlo. Luego frunció el ceño, y por último echó a reír. Greg lo miró desconcertado por unos minutos, hasta que cayó en la cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo.

\- Así es como nos divertimos en casa cuando no estás…

\- La próxima vez no te escaparás, papi Myc…

Mycroft dejó de reír ante la frase de su pequeña. Sabía que si Sophie Holmes lo había marcado como su siguiente víctima, nada ni nadie la detendría. Greg se relamió ante la sola idea de ver a su esposo en semejante situación. Ambos intercambiaron miradas de desafío.

Definitivamente, Mycroft debía volver a casa pronto.


	2. Chapter 2

No le gustaba la mirada que le estaba dando el cónsul árabe. No entendía por qué, a pesar de siempre haberlo tratado con respeto, lo observaba así, despectivamente. Llevaban menos de cinco minutos hablando, y no sentía que las cosas fluyeran como siempre. Atribuyó la distancia del hombre a un mal día, o al jet lag. No tenía tiempo para ponerse a pensar en ello, ahora que los demás líderes del mundo entraban uno tras uno a la sala de reuniones. Respiró profundo y dejó que su sonrisa diplomática saliera a la luz. Sólo quería terminar con todo el rollo y volver a casa lo más rápido posible a probar esas nuevas sábanas de seda que Gregory había insistido en comprar la semana pasada.

Intercambió saludos fugaces mientras les indicaba a todos dónde debían sentarse para dar comienzo a la junta. Y nuevamente, sentía que todos lo observaban de forma extraña. ¿Qué demonios? ¿Acaso tenía algún moretón en el cuello y la corbata no llegaba a taparlo? No recordaba que los eventos de anoche hubiesen sido tan violentos; además, Gregory sabía muy bien que no podía dejar marcas visibles. ¿Acaso tendría restos de pasta dental pegados en el rostro? ¿Estaba mal afeitado? ¿Su camisa estaba manchada? Frunció el ceño cuando sus propios compañeros comenzaron a reírse al verlo, alejándose a paso veloz y cotilleando entre ellos. ¿Es que todo el mundo se había puesto en su contra el día de hoy?

Negó con la cabeza e intentó olvidar completamente la situación. Era el momento de su presentación y debía exponer el tema de la reunión; no podía permitirse dudar o mostrar fragilidad. Encendió el proyector y cuando todos estuvieron en silencio, comenzó a hablar con tono firme y decidido. El tema que los encontraba reunidos allí era de suma importancia y ante cualquier dejo de flexibilidad por su parte, Inglaterra tendría que pagar un alto precio a nivel comercial. Sabía su discurso de memoria, puesto que él mismo lo había preparado, cuidando cada detalle, eligiendo la palabra que causaría exactamente el efecto deseado en todos aquellos que lo escucharan. Tenía todo absolutamente  controlado, o al menos eso creía.

Porque a medida que su discurso avanzaba, comenzó a escuchar murmullos. Murmullos que aumentaban su intensidad a medida que él se iba relajando y permitiendo que su lenguaje corporal les transmitiera seguridad. No entendía qué era lo que estaba sucediendo. Absolutamente todos los presentes parecían haberse dado cuenta de algo que él desconocía por completo, y eso los estaba llevando al borde de la carcajada. Mycroft estaba a punto de perder los estribos; nadie estaba prestando a tención a sus palabras, y todo se encaminaba al desastre. Cuando pudo tomarse un segundo para pensar fríamente y no mandar a asesinar a nadie por todo el asunto, tragó saliva y preguntó con voz suave, como si no le importara.

\- _¿Se puede saber qué es lo que les causa tanta gracia a todo el mundo? Porque, honestamente, el precio del carbón no me resulta divertido…_

Todos los presentes se quedaron en silencio. Mycroft parpadeó repetidas veces, a punto del colapso. De repente, había vuelto a la escuela primaria, donde todos se reían de él cuando la profesora le pedía que pase a dar la lección. Comenzaba a sentir el sudor en las manos, el suave cosquilleo en la punta de los dedos que le anunciaba la inminente crisis. Cuando estaba a punto de perder la cabeza, un carraspeo lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos.

\- _Señor Holmes, sus uñas no combinan con su traje, es todo…_

Volvió a fruncir el ceño, sorprendido ante semejante respuesta. Claro, bastó con alzar la mano y prestar atención a sus destellantes uñas fucsia flúor para entender absolutamente todo. Y palidecer de inmediato.

Después de su viaje a Beijing, Greg y él habían tenido LA charla. Su esposo le había confesado toda la verdad sobre el comportamiento de los niños cuando él no estaba, así como sus miedos respecto a la inseguridad de Ethan por la inteligencia de su hermana. Él decidió perdonar, sabiendo que Greg había hecho lo que estaba a su alcance, y no podía juzgarlo por dar lo mejor de él en la crianza de los niños. Por otra parte, le pidió ayuda con Sophie. Quería que pasen más tiempo juntos, que dejara de lado sus formas estrictas y se permitiera un poco de diversión junto a ella. Accedió, comprendiendo que quizás se había excedido mucho con la firmeza; que al fin y al cabo, eran niños y merecían hacer cosas de niños.

Por eso, la noche anterior a la reunión había accedido a la petición de la niña a pintarle las uñas, mientras él repasaba por enésima vez su discurso.

Sentía como la sangre le subía a las mejillas, provocándole un sonrojo. Con toda la calma del mundo, le explicó a los presentes lo acontecido, y aunque ellos supieron comprender, no dejaron de reírse tan fácilmente. Poco a poco, los comentarios fueron mermando, y Mycroft pudo terminar su discurso, a pesar del altercado.

Al llegar a casa, fue directamente a buscar a Gregory. Lo encontró en la sala, con un botellín de cerveza en la mano, observando fijamente la televisión. Al parecer, había logrado hacer dormir a los niños y ahora disfrutaba de su tiempo libre. Se sentó a su lado, y tras un tierno beso compartido, el pelirrojo comenzó a contarle lo sucedido. Por supuesto, Gregory estalló en una carcajada. Y él, poco a poco, fue dejando de lado su apariencia de hombre de hielo, dejándose contagiar con tanta alegría.

Sí, había atravesado un momento terrible por culpa de un descuido, pero nada podía ser mejor que ésa sensación de paz que tenía ahora por encontrarse en su hogar, junto a la familia que había construido junto al hombre de su vida. Y claro, a su pequeña traviesa, le perdonaría la vida. Ella sólo tendría que darle un abrazo reparador, de esos que llenaban el alma, y problema saldado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que haya sido de su agrado y que no vuelen los tomatazos (??)  
> Muchas gracias a lxs que leyeron, comentaron y demás; hacen que todo tenga sentido ♥


End file.
